character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyubey (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Anime= |-|Manga= |-|Little Kyubey= |-|Jubey= 1= |-| 2= Summary Kyubey (キュゥべえ) is the main antagonist of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica anime and manga series. It appeared as the "Messenger of Magic" who would grant wishes to girls. However, in return they sign a contract, and become magical girls with the purpose to fight Witches, evil creatures born from curses, who absorb human lives and are responsible for most suicide and murders. After a witch is defeated, she drops a Grief Seed, which can be used by magical girls to restore the depleted magical energies. Kyubey can then absorb the grief seed and use its energy to mantain the energy of the universe, preventing its heat death. Kyubey first appears Madoka's dream in the first episode of the anime, in a Mitakihara City destroyed by the owerwhelming power of Walpurgisnacht. There, a black-haired magical girl tries to stop the witch but she can't do much against her. Madoka sees the scene on the top of a skyscraper and is worried for the magical girl. Kyubey then tells Madoka she is the only one who can stop that destruction, and propose her to make a contract with it in order to become a magical girl. Madoka then wakes up and discover it was just a dream. The following day, Madoka goes to school and there she meets the girl of the dream, who reveals to be Homura Akemi, her new classmate. After leaving school, Madoka goes with her friend Sayaka Miki in a CD shop and there she heards the voice of someone calling her. Madoka follows the direction of the voice and she finds herself in an abandoned building. There she meets the little creature of her dream wounded by Homura. Madoka hurries up to help the creature despite Homura has warned her to not get closer. Madoka is able to escape thanks to Sayaka, whom used a fire-extinguisher to block Homura's view. The two friends find themselves in a weird place full of canvasses and horrible creatures whom are about to kill them. Luckily, they are saved by a blonde girl, whom revealed to be Mami Tomoe, a third-year student at Mitakihara Middle School and a magical girl. Mami easily kills the creatures using several muskets and heals Kyubey using her magic. In the first episodes, Kyubey appears to be rather kind towards Madoka and Sayaka, hiding her true aims to them. After Madoka has thrown Sayaka's soul gem from a bridge in episode 6, Kyubey tells Madoka and Kyoko the first shocking truth of magical girls: "Magical girls can control their bodies (soul gems) from 100 meters away, at most. After a magical girl makes a contract with Kyubey, her soul is removed from her body and is turned into a soul gem, making her essentially like a zombie." The second shocking truth is revealed at the end of episode 8: "After a magical girl completely taints her soul gem, she turns into a witch." In the last episodes, Kyubey shows to be heartless and explains that it belongs to the alien race of Incubators, who discovered how to use magic to prevent the heat death of the universe million years ago. They developed a way to turn emotions into energy which can be used to mantain the entropy of the universe. However, Incubators aren't able to understand emotion so they decided to visit other inhabited planets to find the species with the highest level of emotions possible. They discovered that girls who are in their teens are very instable because of their ongoing phase of hopes and despairs and, as such, have a great potential to release a high level of energy from their emotions. Incubators than decided to make a contract with some girls, whom become the first magical girls. The energy received from them was so great that Incubators decided to use that method again in the future and were responsible for the creation of a high number of magical girls and witches through the centuries. After Madoka erases all the witches from existence and rewrites the multiverse, Kyubey is among the characters who has forgotten Madoka's existence. In Wraith Arc, Kyubey seems to rember something thanks to Homura and, for this reason, it takes a shard of Homura's shield which allows it to resist Homura's memory manipulation. Kyubey then organizes a plan to capture and control Madoka, which can be achieved thanks to Homura. Incubators then take Homura's soul gem and put it into an isolation field, thus preventing it from tainting. Homura then subconsciously creates a fake Mitakihara City and brings Madoka, Sayaka, Mami, Kyoko, Nagisa and other people into it. At the beginning, Homura doesn't notice something wrong with the city, but after some time she reaches the conclusion that it must be a witch barrier. Kyubey then comes forward and tells Homura its plan to control the Law of Cycles. Homura tries to kill it but the Incubator continues to resurrect itself over and over again. Homura then falls in despair and turns into a witch, Homulilly, but she is ultimately saved by the combined effort of Madoka, Sayaka, Mami, Kyoko and Nagisa. Homura then turns back to be a magical girl and uses a combined attack with Madoka, destroying many Incubators in the process. Kyubey then reappears in the new world created by Homura, and says it is too dangerous to make use of human emotions. Kyubey then tries to escape from Devil Homura, but she grabs it and says Incubators are useful to handle the curses in the world. In the Rebellion Epilogue, we can see Homura dancing in a cornfield and a wounded Kyubey lying on the field. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B. Up to High 2-A '''via Wish Granting. '''Name: Kyubey, Incubator, Kyuubey, QB Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown, at least million of years Classification: Alien, Incubator, Messenger of Magic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical CharacteristicsHT, Magic, Power FistsHT (Can break concrete to rubble with its fists), Instinctive ReactionsHT (Can dodge every one of Homura's shots), Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Power Detection (Can detect girls with high potential of becoming magical girls), Small Size (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 6), Telepathy, Teleportation, Flight (In Puella Magi Oriko Magica), Spatial Technology, Soul Materialization (Can use the soul of a girl to create a Soul Gem), Morality Transcendence (Isn't able to understand human's emotions), Multiple Bodies, Entropy Reversal, Soul Manipulation, Wish Granting, Power Bestowal, Contract Bestowal, Forcefield Creation (Created the isolation field to prevent Homura's soul gem from tainting), Infinite Resurrection (Can resurrect itself in another body, which shares the consciousness of the original one. In Puella Magi Homura Tamura it is comfirmed that Kyubey has infinite lives), Selective Invisibility (Can only be seen by magical girls and girls with the potential to become magical girls), Intangibility (Can pass through walls), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Showed here), Sound ManipulationHT (Can emit a high-pitched squeal which can affect not only humans but also witches), Sport Intuition (Showed to be pretty good at volleyball and ping pong in Puella Magi Madoka Magica Pachislot iirc), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Had complete control of the pocket dimension inside Homura's soul gem; said dimension ceased to exist after its defeat), Acausality and Cosmic Awareness w/ a piece of Homura's shield (Kept its memories of all the events of Wraith Arc, and received the proof of Madoka's existence), Perception Manipulation (Kyubey can create impulses of certain feelings on a soul gem simply by touching it. In Sayaka's case, it emulates a pike impaling Sayaka's stomach). Resistance to the followings: Disease Manipulation (Completely unaffected by Courbeau's Danse Macabre, which brought the peste among soldiers and magical girls), Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Emotional Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. Through its technology and Wish Granting, it has access to the following powers: Conceptual Manipulation, Healing, Personality Alteration (Turned Chisato's father into a gentle and ideal father), Reality Warping, Nigh-Omnipotence, Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, and many others. Attack Potency: Solar System Level '(Can use the energy received from Witches' Grief Seeds to mantain the energy density of the universe. In order to substain the universe, it is necessary to use 1.32e+54 joules each second, making Kyubey this strong). Up to '''High Multiverse Level+ '''via Wish Granting (Turned Madoka into a goddess, whom was able to erase all the witches from existence and rewrite the entire Puella Magi verse, which was stated to contain infinite timelines. After that, Madoka ascended to a higher level of existence and became a conceptual entity) 'Speed: FTL, likely MFTL+ (Can keep up with Homura and dodge her magical blast) Lifting Strength: Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Solar System Level (Immortality and Resurrection make it practically impossible to kill) Stamina: Very High (Kept up with Homura, without showing signs of fatigue. Can use part of the energy received from Grief Seeds to refill its stamina) Range: At least Interplanetary w/ Telepathy. Universal+ via Entropy Manipulation. High Multiversal via Wish Granting Standard Equipment: A piece of Homura's shield Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Was able to design a plan to capture the Law of Cycles without arousing suspicion in others. Incubators also possess a highly advanced technology which allows them to turn emotions into energy to prevent the heath death of the universe. They have been able to manipulate human civilization since prehistoric times and lead to the development of their society with the creation of magical girls) Weaknesses: Kyubey doesn't like to fight and prefers to get itself killed and respawn after its death instead of protecting itself from attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Telepathy: Kyubey communicates with magical girls and potential magical girls through telepathic communication, as opposed to verbal. Exposure to this apparently enables magical girls and potential magical girls to also communicate telepathically amongst each other when Kyubey is nearby. * Invisibility: Kyubey is invisible to everyone except for magical girls and candidates. Normal humans do not seem to notice his presence at all. * Teleportation: Kyubey has been evidenced to cross long distances in impossibly short time spans. In episode 10, he also fades into reality above Homura, which is the visible manifestation of him teleporting. * Wish granting: Kyubey can grant wishes of young girls, no matter how wild and unrealistic they may be. Kyubey only allocates one wish per contract. * Energy conversion/collection: Kyubey is able to collect energy from witch transformation and filled Grief Seeds through an unseen means. In Timeline 6, he collects it by magical girls dropping grief seed fragments into a hatch-like "mouth" on his red oval on his back. How he is able to transport this energy also remains a mystery. * Soul Gem Creation: Kyubey is capable of creating a small egg-shaped gemstone called a Soul Gem for each magical girl; he does this by pulling the girl's soul out of their body and forming it into their Gem. This makes the newly formed magical girl capable of transformation into their "magical girl form" as well as increased agility and strength. *'Replication:' After being killed, another identical Kyubey will appear nearby to consume the remains of his predecessor. This Kyubey appears to retain all the knowledge of the last after consuming the remains. * Soul Gem Stimulation: As referenced in episode 7, Kyubey can create impulses of certain feelings on a soul gem simply by touching it. In Sayaka's case, he emulates a pike (probably mimicking Kyoko's) impaling Sayaka's stomach. NOTE: The HT at the top of some powers means Homura Tamura and is used for the powers showed by Kyubey of different timelines. Gallery kyubee1.jpg|Kyubey's original design. kyubee2.jpg|Kyubey in the Official CM show. kyubee3.jpg|Kyubey and Yuno from Hidamari sketch. kyubee4.jpg|Kyubey from the NewType Magazine. kyubee5.png|Kyubey in the Madogatari Shaft Exhibition. kyubee6.jpg|Kyubey's art for the Madoka birthday's banner on Magia Record. Video Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Mogeko (Mogeko Castle), Mogeko's profile (Kyubey was 4-B while Mogeko was High 3-A; both where bloodlusted and speed was equalized) Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2